


【宁羞】日野春深（上）

by Kiko131



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko131/pseuds/Kiko131
Summary: 末路狂花后续，成年后的故事。
Relationships: 宁羞
Kudos: 3





	【宁羞】日野春深（上）

**Author's Note:**

> -七年后首尔再次相遇  
> -HE

上篇

01

四点多钟的时间，姜承録从办公室里间走出来，西装外套挂在手臂上，黑色衬衫外穿了一件棕大衣，身上还残留着淡淡的香水味。

“您…”秘书赶忙从自己的工位上站起来，关切地问，“又约了朋友吗？”

“嗯。”姜承録点点头，看了眼手机上的消息。

趁这个空隙，小秘书赶紧给司机打了个电话。

“已经为您叫好车了，司机说在楼下等您。”

“辛苦你了。”

姜承録头也不回地走出房门，留小秘书一个人在暗中松了口气。

呼…还好没有搞砸。

今天的姜少爷也提早下班了。

“您送我去弘大那边吧。”

姜承録打开车门，坐进后排，吩咐道。

“是。”

车子缓缓启程，开出高楼林立的工作地段。还没到下班的时间，路上交通并不算堵，但仍有许多来往车辆。

司机在后视镜中望到姜承録正盯着窗外发呆，顺手打开了广播。

音乐声响起，女团元气的歌声填补了空气中的沉默，姜承録却突然开口说：“停下！”

司机身躯微微一颤，以为姜承録是不喜欢吵闹，赶忙关上音乐，道歉道：“对不——”

话到嘴边却被姜承録急促地打断了：“不是，我让你停车。”

司机“哦哦”两声，这才知道姜承録想让自己干什么，赶忙去找路边停车的地方，车子晃晃悠悠半天才停下来。

车子才停稳，火都没熄，姜承録便跳下了车。司机看到那个对凡事都很淡漠的姜少爷，居然急匆匆地跑向了路边某个身影，然后用力拉住了那人的手腕。

是个年轻的、再普通不过的男青年，西装革履，手中拿着一个公文包，像无数个在写字楼里忙碌着的上班族。

姜承録平复了一下呼吸，刚刚匆匆追过来的时候让他有点喘，再开口时，他声音有点微微的颤抖，很不确定地问：“......宁？是你吗？”

高振宁身形一顿，手腕被人很用力地抓住，耳畔响起一个很久很久没听到过的声音。

他缓缓转过身来，对上声音主人的目光。

“…TheShy？”

到底还是没敢叫出他的名字。

“好巧，”高振宁笑了笑，说，“居然在这里遇见你。”

“你…怎么会在这里？”姜承録皱着眉头问。

因为太过着急，以至于一句韩语下意识脱口而出，姜承録话说完了才意识到，自己和高振宁居然用了韩语交流。

这过于自然的对话让他差点忘记了，眼前是一个自己多年前在异国他乡认识的中国人。但显然这个人已经不是他记忆中的那般模样了。陌生又熟悉的语言，俊朗许多的轮廓，更为挺拔的身材，都与他心中那个青涩的、像倒刺一样的高振宁越来越远。

姜承録突然感到很痛，后背某处传来强烈的刺痛感。

他身上有一道丑陋的伤疤，早就不会痛的伤疤，现在那道伤疤却硬生生疼了起来，还一突一突地跳动着，和他的心脏一起。

好像一下被拉回到几年前，某个如白日焰火般的夏天。

高振宁看他脸色，有点担忧地问：“你怎么了？”

姜承録摇了摇头，显然不想聊这个，而是说：“你…”

他有太多的话想说了，话到嘴边却又不知道说什么好了，只问得出一个最俗套的问题：“你过得还好吗？”

高振宁听到这句话却笑了，虽然他的笑容看上去有点疲惫。

“哎，”他很温柔地叹了口气，“我也不知道什么是好什么是不好，但也许吧。”

说这句话时又用了中文。

可姜承録早就听不懂中文了。

高振宁料到姜承録脸上会是这样的表情，他原本就不打算让姜承録听懂这句话，再开口时，才换上另一门语言：“我要离开首尔了。”

姜承録怎么也想不到，自己时隔多年后见到高振宁的第一面，居然也是最后一面。

他似乎很不愿意相信似的，执着地追问：“为什么？”

为什么会出现在这里，为什么会讲韩语了，为什么......才见到我，却说离开。

姜承録有太多为什么想问，但显然这些为什么不是一两句话就能概括，高振宁也无法用三言两语回答他。

他看到高振宁冲自己摇了摇头。

高振宁说：“今天真没想到可以见到你，你说，这是不是咱俩上辈子攒的缘分？”

“说实话我还挺高兴的。”

说着高兴的话，高振宁却有点自嘲似的笑了笑。

“真的…挺高兴的，我走啦。”

他似乎不知道再说点什么好，在姜承録面前拘谨地挠了挠头发，这动作让姜承録有一瞬的错觉，好像高振宁还没长大，他们一起回到了很久以前的某一天。

姜承録再次抓住高振宁的手，用不容置喙的口吻说：“跟我走。”

然后不等高振宁回答，把人拉上了车。

高振宁迷迷糊糊被姜承録牵着，那时候的他在想，久违了，记忆中的姜承録。

02

高考放榜后，毕业生们都忙起了填志愿的事，唯独到了高振宁这里，不仅干什么都不积极，还交了空档。

“你这比高考交白卷还离谱！”

女朋友知道他什么志愿都没填后，和他大吵了一架，高振宁平日里最不喜欢别人对他指手画脚，凡是他决定好的事他爸都不能改，更别说一个谈了没多久的女朋友，于是两人就因为这事闹了个不欢而散。

这个女朋友是他高三时才交的，不仅人长得漂亮，学习也好，有时他自己都没想明白，对方怎么会看得上他。

那天他在球场上打完篮球，坐在篮球架下仰着头喝水，女生走上来给他递了封情书，问他，我可以要你的联系方式吗？高振宁想了半天也想不到什么拒绝的理由，便和人加了微信，两人没过几天就在一起了，他的恋爱谈得一向随性且随便，虽然他一度无法对对方提起兴趣来，让他差点怀疑自己是不是性冷淡。

一顿恋爱谈得索然无味。分手后，高振宁索性趁此机会和所有人都暂且断了联系，就只窝在房间里闷头打游戏，省得再天天被人追着问要去读哪个大学。

结果他爸不知怎的也知道了他没填志愿的事，那天晚上应酬回来，一手叉着腰，一手指着他的脸，醉醺醺地问：“小逼崽子，你到底想干什么？”

高振宁也不是个孬种，倔脾气上来了，把门砰得一关，理都不理酒鬼。

高爸酒醒之后，第二天去网上查了查高振宁的成绩，起初他还以为他儿子这是考砸了被伤了自尊心，但看到分数之后又觉得不像。

高爸怎么想也想不通，最后拉下面子小心翼翼去敲高振宁的门：“那你是什么打算？”

他最怕听到的还是高振宁给他来一句“我想去打职业”，他最近听说好多高中小孩不务正业，整天沉浸在什么辍学搞电竞的幻想里，联想到高振宁天天打游戏的举动，不禁有点担忧。

所幸高振宁还是没在半道儿上给他闹起这一套，不然以后他走在大街上被人问到，您儿子高中毕没毕业啊？他这面子上怎么挂得住。

还好高振宁并没提什么打职业的事情，高爸立马松了口气，好像不管高振宁再说什么他都能接受了。

只见高振宁垂着个脑袋，支支吾吾半天，也没憋出来什么好话。

“爸，我能去留学吗？”

“不太好吧...”高爸下意识是想劝阻他儿子产生一些奇奇怪怪的想法，等回味过来高振宁的话里意思了，才跟个变色龙似的变了脸，拍着高振宁的肩膀说，“留学？留学可以啊儿子！没想到你这么上进，是爸误会你了，你有这个想法爸很骄傲！”

说着就要掏手机联系人。

“美国还是英国？你想去澳洲的话也行，爸认识的几个客户里有做这个的，叫什么来着，留学中介是吧...你等着，爸给你联系，保证给你安排得妥妥当当。”

高振宁扶额，一脸无奈地打断了他爸的热情：“不是，爸。”

高爸微微一愣。

“我想去韩国...行吗？”

“韩国？”高爸脸一耷拉，“你去韩国干嘛？”

这该死的儿子，就该猜到狗嘴里说不出什么有出息的话。

“去韩国留学还不如不去。”

“你看你好几个叔叔家的闺女儿子，人家去得都是什么美国常青藤名校，你给我说想去韩国？你去韩国能学到什么东西！”

“学那些韩国大小伙子年纪轻轻的不务正业，跑人家小闺女面前涂脂抹粉又唱又跳？”

高振宁捂着耳朵，一个头两个大，心想这都什么年代了，他爸怎么还有这刻板印象。

“总之，你爱同意不同意，你要是不同意，我也不打算继续念书了。”

高爸立马警觉：“你不念书干嘛去？”

高振宁嘻嘻一笑，知道他爸这是上钩了，眼睛里泛着精光：“我打职业去，你看怎么样？”

“......”

几天后，高振宁坐在留学中介的办公室里，冲着面前的中介大手一挥，飞快表示了自己的需求：“没什么特别的，就首尔的学校都可以。”

中介看了高振宁一眼，又看高爸。

只见高爸在一旁咬牙切齿，吹胡子瞪眼道：“别管我，我只负责给这个b崽子掏钱。”

几个月后，高振宁拖着行李箱，第一次迈出了仁川机场的大门。

“在哪里读书不都一样吗？我只是刚好选了韩国而已，没什么特别的理由。”

高振宁坐在餐桌前，对王柳羿如是说道。

王柳羿拿起一块炸鸡，啃了一口说：“哦？真的吗？”

“当然是真的啊，不然你以为呢？”

“我不信。”王柳羿一脸玄而又玄的表情。

“直觉告诉我，你是因为某个人才来首尔念书的。”

高振宁闭起嘴巴没接着回答，而是拿起一块炸鸡，闷头咬了一口。

酥脆的鸡肉嚼在口中，面皮和鸡肉一起融化，香味从味蕾蔓延到了整个口腔中，高振宁觉得还不过瘾，又喊来老板说：“给我们拿几瓶啤酒！”

王柳羿才不想喝酒，他只想知道：“怎么样？是不是被我说中了？”

高振宁叹了口气，看了眼满脸好奇的王柳羿，愤愤地说：“我刚认识你的时候，怎么没觉得你那么鸡贼呢？”

王柳羿是高振宁大学里才结交的朋友，两人是校友，在校外租房子时候认识的，王柳羿就住高振宁隔壁，两人共用一个客厅厨房。

王柳羿读文学，高振宁则念了商科，两人虽然不是一个专业，却意料之外的合得来，便总一起约着吃饭或者出去玩。

王柳羿倒不避讳给高振宁讲自己的秘密，坦坦荡荡告诉他，自己有个在上海读大学的男朋友，两人在高中的时候就在一起了，但他高考没考好，直接申请了国外的大学，和男朋友现在正在异地恋。

高振宁笑着说挺好的，又想起自己老爸那个有点搞笑的留学鄙视链，问王柳羿：“那你为什么不直接申请美国的大学？”

王柳羿说：“韩国多好啊，还可以追星。”

高振宁一时语塞，想不到王柳羿还是个追星仔，好奇地问：“你追谁？”

“IU，IU你知道吗？”

高振宁摇了摇头，说：“不认识。”

王柳羿嘁了一声，说高振宁见识短，反问道：“那你呢？”

“你为什么来韩国念书？”

高振宁想了想，不知道怎么回答这个问题，他没有王柳羿那么坦荡，只说：“你哪来那么多为什么。”

“.....”王柳羿简直无语，“是你先问我的好吗？”

他似乎不死心，还想继续猜：“是不是因为你喜欢的人在韩国读书啊？”

高振宁扑哧一声，被啤酒呛了一口，升腾的泡沫撒出来，浇了他一个满怀。

“哎哎哎——王柳羿忙帮着他拿纸擦了半天。

“你小心一点啊？”

高振宁摆着手说：“没有。”

“他不在！不是…我是说，我压根就没有喜欢的人！”

王柳羿点点头说：“知道了知道了，你用得着这么大反应吗？”

这下他确定了，高振宁有一个喜欢的人也在韩国，虽然现在他并不知道这个人是谁，但高振宁早晚有一天会告诉他的。

03

高振宁被姜承録带去了家里，他原本以为姜承録只是想拉他去某个地方坐下叙叙旧，谁知道姜承録却一点都不见外，直接带他去了家里。

把高振宁拉上车后，姜承録便没再多言，只对司机吩咐了一句：“直接回家吧。”便又恢复了沉默。

高振宁坐在姜承録旁边，用余光打量他，感觉姜承録好像变了许多，又好像没变，他依然是一副几年前他们刚认识时，那个高高在上的模样。

像是悬崖峭壁上一朵孤独的白色玫瑰花。

姜承録住在江南区，车子停在某栋后现代风格的别墅旁边，高振宁随姜承録一起打开车门下了车。

他站在门外，远远透过庭院就看出这栋房子简约中透着贵气。

高振宁在以前姜承録刚来中国那会儿便知道对方是个有钱人家的公子哥，但那时候他对姜承録家的富有程度还没有什么具体的概念，直到他亲自走到姜承録家里，看见墙壁上挂着的不菲画作，以及陈列在展柜中的那些昂贵雕刻，高振宁才对自己和姜承録之间的身份差距有了实感。

两人在玄关处换了鞋，女仆走过来，先向姜承録问了好，又问候高振宁：“先生您想喝点什么？”

“呃…”高振宁还很不能适应这样的画面。

姜承録似乎看出他心中所想，对家中的仆人说：“阿姨，您忙自己的事情就好，我来照顾我的朋友。”

仆人被差遣走了，偌大一个豪华的房子里，终于只剩下他们二人。

高振宁自顾自地走到沙发前坐了下来，方才姜承録脱下外套挂起后便去了厨房，他没跟着，但也不想一个人在姜承録家失礼地东张西望，便只安静地坐着，等姜承録来找自己。

他知道姜承録会主动开口的。

果不其然，过了一会儿，姜承録端着一个盘子走了过来，盘子上面放了一些水果和两个水杯。

他问：“我记得你喜欢喝汽水，对吗？”

高振宁微微一愣，其实后来有段时间他脸上起了特别多的青春痘，为了彻底把皮肤治好，他已经好久不喝汽水了。

但他还是接过姜承録递过来的杯子，喝了一口，说：“谢谢，没想到你还记得。”

姜承録自己面前则放了一杯冰美式，他似乎不知道该如何开口好，端起杯子将冰冷的咖啡握在手里，过了好一会儿才切入正题。

“宁什么时候来的韩国？”

“什么时候学会的说韩语？”

姜承録还很想问，因为什么？因为……谁？但他终究还是忍住了没有问，怕听到自己不想听的答案，又怕答案真的是自己想的那样。

高振宁没有立马回答姜承録的问题，只是坦言：“你走后，我过得并不好。”

“我认识了很多新的人，学到很多新的东西，但就是感觉不到开心。”

“很奇怪对吧？我好像突然不知道快乐是一种怎样的感受了。太阳每天都照常升起，但就算到了春天，我还是觉得冷，然后我去衣柜里翻出来很厚的羽绒服穿在身上，也不管用。”

姜承録听到这些话，渐渐垂下了脑袋，不知道在想什么。

高振宁看了他一眼，继续说：“那时候就特别好奇，韩国会是什么样呢？韩国也会冷吗？”

“然后高中毕业之后我就来首尔读大学了。”

“去年九月毕业了。”

“你应该也差不多一样吧？”

“不过我们读得肯定不是同一所大学。”

那一瞬间，姜承録的脸上浮现出很复杂的表情，高振宁不知道对方在想些什么，但他猜，姜承録会不会是在怪自己不去找他？

果然，姜承録问他：“那你…为什么不告诉我？”

“为什么…”

从来没联系过我。

高振宁说：“因为…我也不知道为什么。”

“大概是不知道怎么找到你，不知道找到你后，可以和你说些什么。”

我很怂的。

因为不敢，所以当初才会逃跑，才会莫名其妙和你分开，才会从来没有对你说过“喜欢”。

我和你，都是没有勇气的胆小鬼。

姜承録垂着眼眸，似乎花了很大的力气对他说：“你别离开首尔。”

这次他不想放过高振宁了。

04

几天后，高振宁收到一通电话，是某家企业让他去面试的消息，电话挂断后，他还又收到了一封确认邮件。

高振宁按照邮件里给的信息查了一下，隐约察觉到，这个突如其来的邀约似乎与姜承録有关。

那天他和姜承録促膝长谈了很久，久到天都黑了，女仆走过来说“姜先生和姜太太马上就要回来了”时，他才离开。

在姜承録的追问下，他还是把自己的境遇讲了出来，他告诉姜承録自己毕业后去了某家公司实习，但实习期过后他却没有被正式录用，后来他又向其他公司投了一些简历，但这些简历都石沉大海了，他便做了离开首尔的打算。

总不会这么巧，他前几天才和姜承録讲过这些，姜承録对他说“不要走”，转头他就收到了大企业的面试邀请。

高振宁一时不知道该哭还是该笑，姜承録还真是一个别扭的人，总用自己独特的方式对别人好。

机会就这样被送到了高振宁面前，他感觉自己并没有可以拿捏的理由，想了想如果自己回绝了这个邀请，那姜承録知道后，肯定这辈子都不想再搭理他了。

于是高振宁就还是先应了下来，给公司那边回了接受的消息，然后思前想后，又给姜承録发了条句“谢谢”。

很简短的两个字，但高振宁却写写删删，愣是磨叽半天才发出去。

姜承録那边很快就显示了已读，几乎秒回一样，给高振宁发了一个：？

高振宁手指悬在键盘上，想继续说点什么，却实在不知道说什么好。

说起来也好笑，在很多年前他才刚认识姜承録那会儿，他就已经经常攒了一肚子话，却不知道说什么给姜承録听好。

那边姜承録盯着手机屏幕，看到高振宁秒读了自己的问号，却迟迟不回复，不禁有点烦躁，没忍住给他打了一个语音电话。

“喂…喂喂？”

高振宁结结巴巴地接了起来，听他这口气，不知道的人还以为他手里握着一个烫手山芋。

姜承録说：“干嘛？”

高振宁装傻，问：“什么干嘛？”

姜承録差点想骂人，但为了面子还是忍住了，没好气地给高振宁解释：“你说的啊，谢谢。”

“干嘛谢谢。”

高振宁搓了搓自己的裤子，心虚地说：“没什么…就是突然想谢谢了。”

“呀，西八…你这狗崽子。”

高振宁太气人了，姜承録终于还是没忍住。

电话这端的高振宁听到姜承録骂自己后，非但没有生气，反倒饶有趣味地挑了挑眉毛，心想，姜承録真是被语言给封印住了本性，以前见他讲中文的时候，怎么没这么毒舌呢？

想到这里，还有点怀念以前那个乖乖的，有点偏执的，像兔子一样的，总是害羞的，对他磕磕巴巴讲着中文的小姜。

“唉。”

高振宁叹了口气。

姜承録在电话那头小声嘟囔：“又怎么了？”

语气有点不由自主地上扬。

高振宁心下一紧，耳边跟触了电似的，纳闷道，这个讲韩语的姜承録也有点可爱是怎么回事？

“你在撒娇吗？”

这句话脱口而出，说完了高振宁才意识到不对劲。

他好像说错话了。

“……”

电话那头陷入了冗长的沉默。

高振宁的脸一下子烧了起来，如果现在他身边有温度计的话，测出来他的脸可能会有40度。

简直无法忍受自己的愚蠢，高振宁甚至再也不想再听姜承録说什么了，只此时此刻想给自己找个地洞钻进去。

于是他赶在场面变得更加无法收拾之前，匆忙挂断了电话。

没过一会儿，姜承録给他发了一条语音过来。

高振宁秉着一副英勇就义的心态，半眯着眼睛点开了来自姜承録的语音。

只听姜承録用极其温柔、无辜、软糯的声音，一字一句地顿着说：“ani？我、没、有、在、撒、娇。”

高振宁把手机啪叽一声扔到了桌子上。

妈的，他居然可、耻、地、硬、了。

为了面试的时候不迟到，第二天高振宁很早就从床上爬了起来，简单吃了早饭后，去公交站点等车。

他特意把自己最显精气神和身线的一套西装给翻出来穿上了，只为给面试官留下一个还不错的初印象。

也不知道今天会不会在公司里遇到姜承録，想到这里，高振宁还有一些隐约的期待。

姜承録虽然不想挑明是他在背后帮忙促成的这次工作机会，但高振宁仍然很感激他。原来他对自己说别离开首尔，是真的不想让他离开。

但他又忍不住去想，如果自己并没有本事得到这份工作，公司却看在姜承録的面子上将他破格录用了，那他可以心安理得地接受这个安排吗？

高振宁晃了晃脑袋，从胡思乱想中抽离出来，摁了下车按钮，先暂时将一切都抛在了脑后。

总不能什么都不做，就辜负了姜承録的一番好意。他现在的当务之急，是在面试中展现出自己最好的一面。

05

面试结束后已快到正午时间，来面试的人不止他一个，高振宁坐在等候室里等了好久，才轮到他。

他进去后向对方简单介绍了一下自己的经历，又被问了几个问题，整个过程就算结束了，具体他也说不上好坏，面试官只让他回去等通知，说是可能还会有二面。

高振宁走的时候，意外在公司楼下见到了姜承録。姜承録看上去像在等人，手里还特意拿着一个贡茶的纸袋。

高振宁随着人流从电梯里走出来，没走几步，就在门口的沙发上看见了姜承録，对方显然也注意到了他，站起身来，朝他走过来。

不是什么寒暄的话，而是把手中的纸袋递给高振宁，直接开门见山地问：“怎么样？”

高振宁接过姜承録递过来的纸袋，看到里面装着一杯刚做好没多久的奶盖，挑了挑眉毛，调侃道：“不装了？”

姜承録把脸别开，面无表情地说：“装什么啊？听不懂。”

“谢谢。”

高振宁举了举手中的奶茶，借着这个一起谢了别的。

姜承録自然明白高振宁什么意思，嘴角不自觉上扬，没忍住说：“我相信你，肯定没有问题。”

高振宁反倒不觉得，一脸揶揄地说：“哦？就这么相信我？”

姜承録完全不想搭理这样的高振宁，头也不回出了办公楼大门，高振宁赶紧追了上去。

也许是气氛使然，又或者是他的面试过程确实让他感到，高振宁居然大着胆子问姜承録：“要不要一起吃午饭？”

姜承録停下脚步，有点惊讶地看着他，似乎并不信这是从高振宁嘴里说出来的话。

“干嘛？不愿意啊，”高振宁耸了耸肩，遗憾地说，“那算了，我回家自己一个人叫外卖。”

“别——”姜承録赶忙叫住高振宁，“一起去吃土豆汤吧。”

高振宁笑了起来，眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“吃什么都行。”

两人步行着走去了某家店，高振宁看两人都穿着皮鞋，怕再给姜承録累着，路上想拦辆出租车，却被姜承録制止了。

“你就这么讨厌跟我单独待在一起？”

高振宁赶忙放下叫车的手，跟受了天大的委屈似的，为自己辩解：“哇！TheShy，不带你这么玩的。”

姜承録成功被逗乐了，但他似乎并不愿让高振宁看见自己脸上的笑意，故意不等高振宁，一个人加快了脚步。

“诶诶诶，你突然走那么快干嘛？”

高振宁赶紧追上来，和姜承録一起并肩走着。

“以后…”

他突然说。

“我叫你承録好不好？”

姜承録踩到地上的一片树叶。

“随便你…”

耳根有点发红。

“...也不是不可以。”

多年过后，姜承録终于还是学会了向自己坦诚。

两人吃完饭去前台付账，高振宁问站在自己身旁的承録：“你下午做什么去？工作吗？”

姜承録犹豫了一下，没有立马回答他。

高振宁感觉自己好像过界了，赶忙找补道：“抱歉，你不是必须回答我的。”

一定是今天的一切都过于顺利了，让他差点忘记，自己和姜承録其实什么都不是。

高振宁迈出饭馆的门，看着眼前行色匆匆的路人，渐渐冷静下来。他恍然发现，自己和姜承録之间长达数年的空白，并不会因为一顿暖意洋洋的午饭就消失不见。

意识到这一点的高振宁突然感到十分沮丧，像是他朝着某个尽头跑了半天，突然有个人告诉他，你跑反了方向，前面付出的汗水全白费了。

才建立起来一点点的期待又溜走了。

对啊，他在期待什么呢？他本来就不该期待的。

“TheShy，我先回家了。”

姜承録又一次拉住了在自己面前说着逃跑的话的高振宁。

“不邀请我去你家坐坐吗？”

高振宁震惊地抬起头，看着姜承録。

“还有，不是说以后都叫我…承録吗？”

这下高振宁没辙了，他只能问：

“承録啊，你愿意来我家吗？”

06

高振宁的公寓很小，他跟很多在首尔租房子的年轻人一样，住在某个拥挤的小房间里，厨房、客厅和卧室都在一处，将将只够一个人落脚。

“我房间小，和你家没法比，你别介意。”

姜承録站在旁边等高振宁开门，高振宁在领人进屋前特意嘱咐了一句，生怕姜承録不习惯。姜承録倒是没说什么，只点了点头，两人一前一后进了房间。

高振宁有点局促地抓了抓头发，指了指沙发说：“你坐，我去给你倒点水。”

然后屁颠屁颠跑去给姜承録倒了杯水。

姜承録坐在沙发上看了会儿高振宁忙碌的身影，又转头环视整个房间，狭小的屋子里没有放太多东西，除了基本的生活用品以外，就是一些挂在墙壁上的内衬和外衣。

一个标准的，充满了单身男人气息的房间。

“宁的女朋友呢？没跟你住在一起？”

姜承録好想知道高振宁现在有没有交女朋友，但话问出口时却用了点心机，故意问高振宁的女朋友在哪，先假装自己以为高振宁正在跟人交往，想看对方反应。

高振宁将水杯递给姜承録 ，在他身边下坐下来，似乎对这个问题有些 不知所措，过了好半天，才别别扭扭说：“我没有女朋友。”

姜承録听到这个回答后没有立马接话，而是垂下头，手上用力握了握手中的水杯。

“怎么？你不信吗？”高振宁看姜承録不说话，语气立马着急了起来，生怕姜承録不相信自己。

“我真的没有女朋友，”他又强调了一遍，“都已经好多年没谈了。”

“哦，这样吗。”

姜承録点了点头，终于开了口，但脸上表情依旧没什么变化，让高振宁无法猜出他的喜怒哀乐。

“你...”高振宁想知道，那你呢？姜承録，你有女朋友吗？这几年你跟谁在一起过吗？可是才刚开了口，却不知道该如何继续把这话说下去。

要以什么立场问呢？

高振宁沉默了。

“嗯？”姜承録见高振宁欲言又止，歪了歪脑袋，示意他继续往下说。

高振宁却不打算再问了，只往沙发后背上一靠，摇着头说：“没什么。”

姜承録的眼色瞬间黯了，他似乎很不情愿地扯了扯嘴角，对高振宁说：“我该走了。”

高振宁看了眼墙上挂着的钟，发现时间居然在不知不觉中过去了那么久，已经快三点钟了。

“要回去工作了吗？”高振宁问。

姜承録却突然换上一副高傲的口吻，说：“不是哦。”

“约了朋友。”

说完立马拿出手机回kakao消息。

高振宁不敢看姜承録的手机屏幕，却忍不住用余光去打量他的手中，似乎瞥见姜承録在跟什么人用非常亲昵的语气对话。

手心突然冒出很多冷汗，大脑的运转也突然慢了下来，高振宁想，一定是因为自己中午吃得太饱，不然他绝对不会一把夺过姜承録手中那个该死的、响个不停的手机扔掉，然后动作粗鲁地掰过姜承録的下巴，用力地吻下去。

饭饱思淫欲。

“唔...”

姜承録似乎完全没有预料到高振宁会这么突然地亲过来，嘴巴被堵住的时候，喉咙里还发出了十分抗拒的声音。

他手上用着很大的力想推开高振宁，但对方就像一头被什么东西激怒了的野狼，望着他的双眼通红，恨不得下一秒就要将他吃干抹净。

他的唇齿被迫和高振宁交缠着，明明这人才说了自己几年都没谈过女朋友，吻技却比他们刚认识那会儿突飞猛进不少，意乱情迷中，姜承録不禁怀疑起高振宁刚才那番话里的真实性。

高振宁厮磨姜承録的嘴唇，将姜承録的下唇含在自己口中轻轻吸吮着，两人的鼻息交缠在一起。

从姜承録耳后传来了香气，淡淡的奶香中掺杂着一丝清冷，一下就刺激到了高振宁的意识，他突然想到也许姜承録会像一只高傲的孔雀一样，在许多人面前散发过这种迷人的魅力，然后就感到非常的暴怒，只想向姜承録索取更多。

模模糊糊中，姜承録察觉到一双滚烫的手伸进自己的衬衫里，上下摸索起来。

他从很久以前便是敏感体质，随着年龄的增长，这种敏感症状并没有好转，反倒更加严重了。就像现在，高振宁只是用手指轻轻划了一下他的腰肢，姜承録就忍不住战栗了起来，更别说高振宁还捏住了他胸前那可颗小巧的乳首，指尖不停揉捏着。

“啊...”像小猫一样叫出了声，从姜承録的口里溢出一阵阵呻吟。

“不行...宁，别摸了。”

他的脸已然熟透，体温高得像一个人独自喝完了整瓶烧酒，胸前不停的酥酥麻麻让他忍不住张嘴向高振宁求饶。

高振宁看到姜承録的西裤早就被某个勃起的物什顶了起来，眼睛明明已经被欲望覆盖，却在讨好似的求自己停下。

他终于又满意地笑起来。

还是那个他熟悉的男孩。

“可是你分明很享受，不是吗？”

高振宁并不打算放过姜承録，而是将他可爱又可怜的表情收进眼底，然后解开他的皮带。

早就硬得挺翘的阴茎从内裤里跳了出来，身体最隐蔽的部位和空气直接暴露在空气中，姜承録感到前所未有的羞耻，抬起一只手遮住了自己的眼睛。

“好像也没什么变化嘛。”高振宁看着姜承録赤裸的某处，调笑道。

“宁...别。”

姜承録把脸扭到一边，咬着自己的嘴唇。

“我...不要。”

别别扭扭地说。

高振宁却完全将姜承録的话当做耳旁风，俯下身子，含住了姜承録的阴茎。

“！”

姜承録完全没想到高振宁会给自己口交，一时间震惊地说不出来。

“你...”

高振宁卖力地吞吐着姜承録的那话儿，听到姜承録叫自己，特意抬眼看了他一下。

和高振宁对视的一瞬间，马眼处正被柔软的舌尖挑逗，姜承録立马没忍住“啊”的一声叫了出来。

“喜欢吗？”

“唔…”

“嗯…”

虽然很不想承认，但是姜承録确实很喜欢，喜欢得快要昏过去了。

高振宁逐渐加快了口中的速度，姜承録的下身被温柔的口腔包裹着，龟头被含进去又吐出来，在最后的冲刺中无法控制地射了出来。

“宁，你，”射精过后，姜承録好一会儿才缓过来，等他清醒的时候，直起身来，问自己身前的高振宁，“为什么要帮我口？”

高振宁以一个半跪的姿势蹲在姜承録面前，仰头看着他说：“姜承録，不要去找别人。”

他不知道现在的姜承録有没有女朋友或者男朋友，也不知道他们分开的这段时间里姜承録都跟谁交往过，但这一刻，他只想独自占有他。

07

那日之后高振宁收到了公司通知他去二面的消息，二面的时候他和其他的面试者一起进行了无领导小组讨论，整个流程都很正规严格。

他按照自己该说的，把想说的话全都讲了出来，至于结果怎样，高振宁倒不是十分强求，只要发挥出了自己最好的水平，剩下的就只有听天由命。

那天面试结束以后，他依旧跟着人群做电梯下了楼，但等到人群都散光了，他都还是没在楼下再次见到姜承録。

自从上次在他那里帮姜承録做了那事儿后，他们都很有默契地谁也没联系谁，高振宁不急，姜承録也不急，两人似乎在比谁比谁更能憋得住气。

明明私底下点开了彼此的聊天框千次万次，却都不愿意做那个先发第一条消息的人。

但姜承録更新ins的速度倒是比以前勤了许多，好像就是要故意告诉某个人自己的行踪似的，不是发一些好吃的美食就是帅气的摆拍。

高振宁以前是绝对懒得玩这些社交软件的，最近却主动把ins下了回来，还特意创了个小号关注姜承録的账号，偶尔用小号给他评论一两句。

姜承録的ins向来很受欢迎，不仅有熟人朋友的留言，还有许多来自陌生人的评论。高振宁把那些评论从头到尾读了一遍，看到那些“欧巴好帅”、“欧巴约吗”、“欧巴撒浪嘿”的白痴言论，最后实在忍受不了了，就把这些在姜承録评论区里发骚的人一个两个都点了举报。

高振宁看多了姜承録的ins，也按捺不住自己，学起姜承録发动态，他就跟赌气似的，姜承録每发一张照片，他也要发一张随手在外面拍下来照片，显得自己每天也很忙碌一样，但其实他只是待业家中，闲得没事干，只能坐着公交车在首尔四处溜达。

有时候他还会特意在路过花店的时候买一束鲜花，也不为了干别的，只是用来拍照，图片发出去的时候配一些特别暧昧的文字，像是在对某个人说话。

那天他回家的时候特意买了一支康乃馨，但他并不知道这是什么花，也没仔细问店员，而是直接在门口随手拿过一支看上去还不错的花，然后付了钱，对他来说，重要的不是花，而是发出去的动态，和图片下的文字。

“就是有点想念吧”

王柳羿总喜欢凑热闹，赶在第一个评论他，开玩笑说：好家伙，怎么买这个花，你谈了个新嫂子？姐弟恋？

高振宁发完之后就关了软件，他一般不怎么看别人给他的评论，说实话，他只把更新动态这件事当做程式一般的打卡，更像是在和姜承録对着干。

每次看到姜承録发那些好看的照片时，他便知道姜承録又没在工作了，而是约了人一起玩，可那些人是谁，他却并不了解，看上去姜承録也不打算主动与他讲。

姜承録有自己的社交圈和生活轨迹，对高振宁而言，除了那些偶尔的，熟悉的，姜承録的身体做出的反应，大多数时候，他都不再是那个孤独的，沉默的，喜欢依赖着自己的男孩了。

那一次肢体上的亲密接触只是让两人又靠近了一点点而已，但显然这还远远不够，姜承録的王国里安置了太多鳞次栉比的房屋，而他只是一座会移动的岛屿，完全不知道要如何做才能在这个王国里获得一点立足之地。

高振宁拍完照后，将那朵花随手扔进了马桶。鲜花只是鲜花，意味着它会枯萎，会腐烂，盛开时的美好，永远是短暂的。

高振宁从楼下取了外卖上来，才看了一部电影的开头，手机铃声便响了起来。

他看也没看就接了起来，漫不经心地问电话那头：“喂？”

电话那头的人却没有立马讲话。

“谁啊？怎么不说话？”

高振宁嘟嘟囔囔地拿远手机，看到来电显示上写着的名字后，才发现这个电话居然是姜承録打来的。

“……TheShy？”

他小心翼翼地问。

“是我，”姜承録的语气似乎有些不太高兴，这次他没有急着纠正高振宁对自己的称呼，而是问，“你在想谁？”

明明是很严肃的气氛，高振宁却突然笑出了声。

“笑什么？”姜承録问。

高振宁都能想象到姜承録拧着眉头较真的样子了。

“没什么，”高振宁说，“你为什么要这么问？”

不是没有关注我的ins账号吗？却知道我发了什么。

“因为…”姜承録知道高振宁在套自己的话，但还是决定讲出来，“我很在意啊。”

“我很在意宁想的人，是不是我。”

高振宁的呼吸都慢了几拍：“是你，”他用非常非常温柔的声音说，“承録啊，我是很想你。”

08

姜承録的车开到高振宁家楼下的时候，天已经完全黑了。北半球仍然是昼短夜长的时节，今晚的月色格外亮。

高振宁早早就跑到了楼下去等人，姜承録却迟迟未到，他也不想去做别的，就坐在马路牙子上无聊地数星星，好奇自己数到第几颗时姜承録才会出现。

“呀，你是傻瓜吗？”

姜承録在不远处看着高振宁对天空指指点点，有点忍俊不禁，但开口说出来的话，却像是严格的质问。

“嘿嘿。”

高振宁见姜承録朝自己走过来了，完全不介意姜承録对自己说了什么，只是迅速站起身来，拍了屁股上的灰，把胳膊很自然地搭在姜承録的肩膀上，将人整个圈在自己的臂弯中，两人叠在一起走路。

“你还记得怎么到我这里来啊？”

高振宁比姜承録高处不少，快一米九的身高让姜承録感到一丝压迫感，他拍了拍高振宁环在自己脖颈上的手，没好气地说：“不是有导航吗？”

“哦，”高振宁的智商确实在姜承録说要来找自己那会儿起就彻底下线了，他现在就是一只窜进草丛里的单细胞生物，只知道单线程思考，这会儿闻到姜承録身上的香味，注意力就又被吸引走了，好奇地说，“上次我就想问了，你喷了什么香水？怎么那么香。”

姜承録倒是没立马回答他自己用的香水，而是说：“你不喜欢吗？”

高振宁赶忙摇了摇头，表明自己的立场：“喜欢，你喷什么我都喜欢。”

姜承録这才满意地勾起嘴角。

“creed，你喜欢的话，送你一瓶。”

“不用，”高振宁松开姜承録的脖子，伸手摁了电梯，不假思索地说，“我一铁直男用什么香水啊。”

一时沉默。姜承録又不说话了，跟在高振宁身后默默走进电梯，一路上都很安静，高振宁还没意识到自己那个说话不过脑子的毛病又犯了，领着姜承録走进自己家门，还心情愉悦地哼着歌。

“你随便坐，我收拾一下电脑桌。”

把外卖都收拾干净了扔进垃圾桶里，本以为姜承録在开开心心地等自己，转头一看，却发现姜承録正垂着脑袋扣自己的手指，情绪早就没了刚见面时那般高涨。

他心下一紧，还不知道自己到底犯了什么错惹姜承録生气，晃晃悠悠靠过去，碰了碰姜承録的腿说：“怎么了？”

姜承録抬起头来，问他：“收拾好了？”

他心虚地点了点头说“嗯”，在姜承録旁边悄无声息地坐下来，还是看不出姜承録有什么情绪。

就在他打算不管怎样先认错的时候，下一秒却听见姜承録对自己说：“要做爱吗？”

一记直球正中靶心，高振宁简直不敢相信自己耳中听到的话，缓了好一会儿才说，“……做。”

然后姜承録就主动跨坐在他的大腿上，双手把高振宁狠狠往后一推，让高振宁整个人像受降一样，砰得一下靠在了沙发后背上。

“这次换我吻你了。”

说完姜承録就闭上眼睛亲了上去。

这是一个温柔缱绻的吻，一点都不霸道，而是像蜻蜓点水在湖面轻轻落下一样，姜承録小心翼翼地撬开了高振宁的口腔。

他的激情与高振宁相比更多采用了试探的方式，明明才讲了那么大胆露骨的话语，真正接近起高振宁时，却又变成了一只会害羞的兔子。

高振宁回应着姜承録的索取，睁开一只眼睛，饶有趣味地想，这人总是雷声大、雨点小。

然后他就在姜承録吻得越来越投入时，猛得一下拖起他的屁股，一把将人抱了起来。

姜承録突然被抱起来，整个人都慌了，将腿缠在高振宁的腰间，双手环绕住高振宁的脖颈，被高振宁反客为主抱去了床上。

将人轻轻放下，高振宁和姜承録之间完全对调了姿势，他俯下身，在姜承録的额头上落下一个吻，又轻轻碰了碰姜承録的嘴唇，望着姜承録的眼眸说：“你不知道我想念这一刻，想念了有多久。”

姜承録懵懵懂懂地歪着头看他，不知道是在装傻还是真的听不懂。

“承録啊，姜承録。”

高振宁含住姜承録的耳垂，在他耳边轻声说道：“我喜欢你。”

姜承録想，高振宁终于补上了这句欠自己这么多年的喜欢。

“바보, 나도 그래.”

——“笨蛋，我也是。”

09

高振宁很久没做过了，好不容易盼到这一天，硬是抓着姜承録做了好久，两人翻来覆去地弄了好几次，像是要把这么多年错过的都补回来。

做到最后姜承録哑着嗓子说：“宁，不想做了，射不出来好难受。”

本来就是敏感体质，高振宁不停肏姜承録，只会让他的身体更加兴奋，他后穴被不停刺激着，硬是被高振宁插射了好几次。

高振宁抓着对方的腰肢顶进去时手上用了很大的力，在姜承録白皙的皮肤上留下了许多红色印子，两人做完后，高振宁抱着姜承録躺下，姜承録看上去有点累了，倦倦地背对高振宁，留给他一片赤裸的后背。

房间里的窗帘没有拉，清冷的月光透过窗户撒了进来，高振宁就着这点光亮轻轻抚摸着姜承録的后背，在他美得惊人绝伦的蝴蝶骨中间，摸到了那一处疤痕。

光滑的皮肤上，唯独那里虬结曲折，高振宁停了手，想到自己很久以前居然摸着姜承録的伤疤，无可救药地盼望着，姜承録会因为这个伤疤而永远记得自己。

现在却只剩下心疼了。

“没事的。”

“我已经试着接受了。”

“你喜欢它，对吗？”

姜承録似乎感应到了高振宁的心里所想，转过身，从正面抱住他。

高振宁把姜承録拥进自己怀里，亲了亲他的额头说：“很漂亮。”

“你身上的每一处我都喜欢。”

他悄悄地想，姜承録，以后都不要再痛了。

10

高振宁这一觉睡得很熟，等他睁开眼的时候，身边已经没人了，他有点慌乱地摸了摸身旁的空位，赶紧爬起身来，去床头摸过手机。

还好姜承録给他留了消息，高振宁松了口气。

-我先去上班了，给你准备了早餐，在桌子上，你记得吃。

高振宁下床洗漱过后坐到桌前，看到姜承録给他叫了一份外卖，摸了摸袋子还是热乎的，看样子姜承録也是刚走不久。

拆开袋子拿起三明治啃了一口，另一只手给姜承録回消息。

-谢谢，已经在吃了

还想再继续发点什么，但他又卡壳了。

“啊——西八！”

高振宁挠了挠自己的脑袋，开始了清晨第一嗓的嚎叫。

纠结了半天，最后决定试探性地问一下姜承録：你今天除了上班，还有别的安排没？

一想到姜承録每天都会跟一些自己不认识的人厮混，高振宁就来气，但他这种无名火还发不出去，只能反弹到自己身上。

一枚受气包罢了。

姜承録那边给了他回复。

-怎么，你想约我吗？

“......”

高振宁又想叫。

“今天爸爸过生日，要回家吃饭。”

姜承发来一条语音，高振宁这才忍住了。

-哦...好，那...祝伯父生日快乐。

姜承録看着这一串省略号，有点想笑，脑海里突然浮现出一个名字，又突然正色起来，手指飞快地打字。

-baolanz是谁？

-？

高振宁给他回了一个问号。

-总在你ins下留言的那个人。

-你说他啊，我大学同学，也是个中国人。

姜承録心想，怪不得那个人总是用中文评论高振宁的动态，结果他每次都看不懂，只能复制下来对方的话去翻译器里翻译，但GOOGLE机翻出来的意思每次都很暧昧，让他有点介意。

高振宁看姜承録好久都没回复自己，这次情商终于在线了，赶紧找补一句：他有男朋友的，我就拿他当我弟弟。

姜承録给他回了一个可妮兔撒娇的表情。

看上去是平安了，高振宁赶紧也回了一个布朗熊憨憨的表情。

“总之...宁不要在我不在的时候，去找别人。”

姜承録吞吞吐吐地交代道。

“是是是。”

高振宁老实地应了下来，心里却在想，姜承録太看得起他了，虽然韩国上下有那么多陌生的男男女女，但除了姜承録，这里哪还有其他值得他眷恋的人。

当初要不是他还隐隐期待着自己有一天可以再见到姜承録，高振宁就根本不会踏上这片土地。

好在那一点渺茫的概率终于发生在了他身上，四年后，姜承録又一次出现在了他面前，他们的再次重逢，巧合得就像是被上帝提前安排好的剧情。

全世界有75亿人口，一个人一生平均只会遇到其中的2920万人，而跟这些擦肩而过的人相识的概率则小之又小，只有千万分之五，至于跟一个擦肩而过的人重逢的概率，则更加得微乎其微。

从不相信命运的高振宁却是个赌徒，当姜承録再次抓住他的那一瞬间，他就知道，自己和姜承録这辈子的缘分还没有尽。

11

没过多久公司那边就传来好消息，高振宁理所当然通过了最终面试，进入到了新的实习期。收到offer后他本想第一时间给姜承録去条消息，没想到姜承録却先自己一步打来电话。

“宁明天就要上班了对吗？”

高振宁蕴着笑意说：“是啊，怎么你比我还要清楚？”

姜承録不扭捏了，大大方方承认：“是人事部给我说你的审核通过了，让你明天入职。”

高振宁知道如果没有姜承録为自己瞻前顾后，他不会这么顺利地得到这个工作机会，便心存谢意，正色道：“谢谢。”

姜承録听到高振宁跟自己客套起来了，一时间还有点不能适应，赶忙着急地为自己解释：“你别误会啊，真的跟我一点关系都没有，是你自己凭本事得到这份工作的。”

高振宁不打算和姜承録再争辩下去，便转移话题道：“但总归还是要请你吃饭的，我们一起去吃东西吧，就当为我庆祝。”

姜承録听到这话才心满意足，在电话另一端乖乖点了点头，完全不客气的说：“那我来挑地方。”

“行啊，别想着给我省钱，去哪都可以，只要是你喜欢吃的就行。”

高振宁本以为姜承録会挑一个高级餐厅，前菜后菜主食甜点红酒都有的那种，结果他万万没想到姜承録居然只带自己去了一家小巷子里的中国餐馆。

“就吃这个？你确定？”

高振宁站在这家老旧的，普通的，非常不起眼的餐馆门口，心里想的是，中国菜有什么好吃的，想吃他都可以下厨做，这么好的夜晚去浪漫的法国餐厅吃烛光晚餐它不香吗？姜承録也太没情调了。

可姜承録却非常坚定地说：“就吃这个。”

高振宁叹了口气，一只脚立马迈进门，无奈地说：“好，你说什么就是什么，我还能说不吗？”

姜承録嘴上虽然没有再乘胜追击，但脸上得意的笑却出卖了自己，看高振宁举手投降的样子，居然有种难以言喻的快感。

两人开始点菜，高振宁懒洋洋地靠在椅子边上，哗哗地翻着菜单，但什么都没点，他请姜承録吃饭，重要的不是饭，而是在找由头给自己多争取一点和姜承録独处的时间。

姜承録倒是认认真真点了一堆，期间还特意抬起头来给高振宁说：“我最喜欢吃锅包肉了。”

高振宁微微一愣，想起以前高中他和姜承録宋义进三个人一起出去玩，去餐馆就点了锅包肉，那是姜承録第一次吃这道菜，那时候的他还只是很沉默地扒光了碗里的所有米饭，问他“今天的饭好不好吃”，他点点头说“还行”，谁知道这么多年后，两人再一起吃东北菜，姜承録居然会告诉自己，这是他最喜欢的菜。

“那我呢？”高振宁不知道怎么的，脑子突然抽风了，问姜承録，“你喜欢我不？”

一定是锅包肉给他的勇气。

姜承録却沉默了。

高振宁也一起沉默着，并没有将这个突如其来的问题迅速遮掩过去，好像就是是为了证明他并非一时兴起，而是真的想知道问题的答案是什么了。

目光移向了别处，高振宁故意没看姜承録，但余光中瞥见姜承録低下了头，空气中暗涌着隐隐的暧昧，仿佛有什么东西要破茧而出了。

服务员推开门来上菜，姜承録顺势叫住了他，问他要了两瓶烧酒，等酒上开后，他拿过自己面前的杯子，立马给自己满上。

筷子还没有开动，却先一步喝起了酒，在高振宁惊讶的注视中，姜承録将杯中的酒一饮而尽，然后他缓缓放下酒杯，用很认真的口吻说：“高振宁，我们重新开始吧。”

说这话时他好像用了极大的勇气。

如果说那天晚上高振宁是借着情欲在姜承録耳边说出的那句喜欢，那么姜承録顺势的回应也可以是因为气氛使然，但今天姜承録在他面前郑重其事地提出重新开始，这几个包含了喜欢与责任，比任何话语分量都重的字，就是他们第一次正式面对自己的情感。

高振宁一下就明白了今天姜承録非要来中国餐馆吃饭的意义，原来姜承録是想要告别过去，想要重新开始。

这次好像再也没有可以回避的理由了，他停顿了好久，也给自己倒上一杯酒，手指紧紧攥着杯子，用了很大的力气，以至于指节都泛起了白。

“好，姜承録。”

高振宁也很郑重其事地回应姜承録，他在这句话上下了很大的决心，仿佛自己的箭一旦开弓，就再也无法回头。

可是姜承録都已经率先迈出了那最艰难的第一步，那他还有什么理由不去走完剩下的九十九步呢？

就算这一次的结局依然不是好的，高振宁也要亲手为他们的故事画上句点。

“我们重头来过。”

12

高振宁睡眼惺忪醒过来的时候，闹钟不知道响过有多少遍了。他摸过手机，看到屏幕上显示的时候后，猛得睁大眼睛，蹭得一声从床上爬起来，赶忙冲到卫生间去洗漱。

早知道昨晚不该喝那么多酒的，高振宁边刷牙边悲催地想，自己总不能在入职第一天就迟到吧。

昨天他和姜承録一起去吃了饭，说是为了庆祝他有了新工作，但一顿饭两人吃得都心不在焉，姜承録借着酒劲，终于向他提了重新开始，两人其实都很清醒，但都想故意装醉。

于是两人就这么顺理成章地在一起了。不过到最后两人都喝得真正的醉醺醺了，高振宁却还是没从这件事上感到什么实感就是了。

他以前曾经幻想过很多次自己和姜承録在一起的场景，从很久以前就开始想了，但这样的幻想却总像一根会断线的风筝，没过多久就不见了踪影。

那时候的姜承録对他来说就是一条会溺水的鱼，很难在这条名为高振宁的河流里生存下去，不过现在好像一切都不一样了。

如果说高振宁的努力看上去就像一个跪在礼堂前的少女，尽管他心里并 不抱有期望了，却仍在虔诚祈祷着 ，那姜承録就是一个画地为牢的囚者，不管是自愿还是被迫的，他都亲手将自己困在了原地，从来没有踏出去过一步。

姜承録喝得多了点，他向来不胜酒力，就连度数不高的清酒也能上头，喝醉时脸上浮起好看的红晕。不知是刻意为之还是被释放了天性，饭吃到一半，姜承録突然把凳子拖到高振宁旁边，两人大腿贴着大腿，挨得极近。他把自己整个人都挂在了高振宁的身上，也不说话，只是嘿嘿的笑。

高振宁跟着他一起喝了酒，这会儿身上正发着热，两个人靠在一起，就像两个冬日里互相散发温暖的火炉。

“这就醉了？”高振宁抖了抖肩膀，嘴角不自觉地上扬，调侃靠在自己肩膀上的姜承録。

“说什么啊，”姜承録一脸的不服气，和他争论道，“我才没有醉呢。”

“嗯嗯，shy哥说没有就是没有。”高振宁顺从地点点头，暗中调整了一下姿势，想让姜承録在自己身上靠得更舒服点。

姜承録却像是感应到了他的动作一样，仿佛被高振宁触发了身上的开关一样，突然打开了自己的话匣子，抓起高振宁的手絮絮叨叨：“宁，你知不知道，有段时间，我好讨厌你。”

高振宁微微一愣，听姜承録继续说。

“我试过用好多种方法来摆脱你，但是，你啊...你就像一块黏在我衣服上的口香糖一样，怎么甩都甩不掉。”

姜承録并没有对高振宁讲那些更具体的事情，但高振宁知道，姜承録一定经历了很多，他一定和自己一样，在分开后，他们都没有过得很好。

“为什么做什么事情都能联想到你呢？看电影的时候前面有情侣凑在一起吃爆米花，我会想到你，生病的时候在医院打针，我也会想到你，在学校里被老师喊英文名，会想到你，就连跟朋友一起打游戏，他们在我面前选出那个英雄，我也会想起你。”

“宁也...太不讲道理了。”

“擅自夺走我的心，又说不要了，把它扔在地上，不是很狡猾吗？”

他说这些话的时候，并不是质问的口气，听上去反倒有点委屈。

“我明明不是这样的人啊，但是...为什么会记着你，记了那么久呢？”

“真的很奇怪...都这么多年了，你还是不肯从我的记忆里消失。”

高振宁突然很不想让姜承録继续说下去。

“对不起。”

因为我也一样啊。

收拾妥当换上衣服鞋子之后，高振宁已经来不及吃早饭，治好叼着一片烤面包匆匆下楼，跑去小区附近的公交站点等车。

才走出公寓大门就突然听到有人朝着自己摁喇叭，高振宁好奇地回头看了一眼，发现自己身后停着一辆车，坐在驾驶上的那个人，居然是姜承録。

“上车。”

姜承録摇下车窗，冲高振宁比了个手势，示意他上来。

高振宁稀里糊涂地打开门坐上了副驾驶的位置，等到安全带都系好了，才想起来问姜承録：“你怎么开车过来了？你的司机呢？”

姜承録把车开上道，冲高振宁解释道：“怕你不习惯身边有陌生人，就给他放假了。”

“哦，”高振宁点点头，又问，“那你这是…特意来接我的？”

姜承録非常理所当然地说：“对啊，我来接我的男朋友上班，有问题吗？”

“......”

高振宁看着他旁边穿着一身昂贵西装，眼戴黑色墨镜的“男朋友”，突然感受到了莫大的压力。

是错觉吗？不然他为什么会觉得自己被一个纨绔的财阀富二代给包养了。

“没问题是没问题，但...”

高振宁本来想说“但是太麻烦了，我自己可以坐公交车上班”，可惜话说到一半就被姜承録打断了。

“下班的时候给我发消息。”

“？”

姜承録见高振宁脸上写着疑惑，皱起眉头，不悦地问：“宁难道不想date吗？”

“.....想。”高振宁这才明白姜承録什么意思，遂实诚地回答。

姜承録这才恢复了笑意说：“那就下班联系，我等你。”

高振宁进了13层的市场部工作，姜承録则说他在20层，两人不在一起。下车的时候高振宁怕被人撞见他们俩一起出入的画面，害姜承録被人说了闲话，一路上都格外小心翼翼，出了停车场时才放松警惕。

姜承録把他的动作看在眼里，还以为高振宁是不想和自己亲近，咬了咬嘴唇，心下有些不满。

但身子还是忍不住想往高振宁身上蹭，电梯快到13层，姜承録想了想，还是在高振宁耳边用只有他俩才能听见的音量，对高振宁小声说：“工作加油。”

姜承録突然的耳畔低语吓了高振宁一跳，他垂下脑袋，耳根一红，朝周围左顾右盼了一下，见没人注意到站在角落里的他们，便也低下身回应了姜承録的加油打气。

他照着姜承録的脸颊飞快亲了一口，立马站直身子，装作无事发生的样子，随着人流出了电梯。

姜承録等电梯厢的人走出去一半，才反应过来高振宁方才对自己做了什么，脸立马后知后觉烫了起来。为了维护在外人面前的形象，他还特意狠狠咬住自己的嘴唇，没有让自己笑出声来。

姜承録用余光环视一圈四周，发现并没有人看自己，这才大着胆子勾起嘴角。

啊…！

笑完才意识到此时高振宁不在自己身边，他的笑容立马垮了下来，姜承録怅然若失地想，才分开没一会儿就忍不住想念了，原来这就是恋爱的感觉吗？

他这一天都过得很心不在焉，姜承録坐在凳子上发呆，电脑一直维持着刚开机的界面，连自己都不知道自己想了些什么。期间小秘书敲了好几次他办公间的门，他还差点没听见。

中午午休的时候给高振宁发消息，他本来想两个人一起去吃午饭，奈何高振宁却被同事们给叫去聚餐了，姜承録只得自己一个人气呼呼地跑去楼下便利店，凑合着买了个紫菜包饭。

好不容易挨到了下班时间——这天他难得没有迟到也没有早退，一整天都老老实实待在自己的房间里，这对整个办公室的人来说属实都是一件稀奇的事，当他踩着下班的时间点踏出房门的时候，自然是立马吸引了门外许多双惊讶的目光。

姜承録看到这么多人盯着自己，一时还有点不适应，“啊…！”他像是突然想到什么似的，大脑灵机一动，微微红着脸，对众人欠了欠身子说，“各位，今天辛苦了，”说完又看了眼手表提醒大家，“现在已经是可以下班的时间了哦。”

“是。”

从办公室四处传来许多回应声，姜承録这才满意地迈出了办公室的大门，众人目送着他离开，不知道为什么，好像每个人都看到了他身上有粉红泡泡冒出来。

办公室群聊立马炸锅似的议论起来。

-他今天怎么了？

-态度有点暧昧啊。

-那个...今天我去敲了几次承録xi的门，他都没有听见呢，也不知道是怎么了。

-不对劲

-阿一古，我们橙璐ㅠㅠ

-好歹把人名字打对啊kk

-室长nim不是跆拳道黑带吗ㅋㅋ小心被他送进医院

-姜哥这是想继承公司了？

-这么卖力工作，八成是了。

-从没见他这么准时下班过！

-呀，承勋哥这下要有危机感了…

-说什么呢

-承録怎么可能斗得过他哥。

-财阀家的富二代哟…

-豪门争夺战

-话说，没人觉得今天的橙璐xi格外美丽吗？啊～感觉像是被日光滋润到了一样呢，美丽的花朵^^

-…...

-都散了吧？

-zz截图了

-如果有一天这个群被发现了 不要说我存在过

而处在热议中心的姜承録对这一切却毫不知情，他只知道此时此刻的自己，正站在大厅，等他即将下班的男朋友。

忙碌了一天的高振宁随着人群走出电梯间的拐角，一那个站得笔直的人。

姜承録，他的男朋友，他的爱人。

13

“咱们去哪？”

姜承録看到高振宁向自己走来，忍着强烈的，想要往高振宁身上蹭一蹭的冲动，笑着问他。

原来当喜欢的人出现在自己面前时，脸上的笑容是根本无法控制的。

“唔，”两人一起去了停车场，高振宁一路上边走边想，对姜承録说，“去哪都行，”说完怕姜承録觉得敷衍，又补了句，“只要跟你待在一起。”

“啊……”听完他说的话，姜承録却突然换上了很痛苦的表情，手掌捂住胸口。

高振宁以为姜承録怎么了， 焦急地扶上去 ，一脸担忧地问：“没事吧？”

姜承録依旧捂着胸口，但脸上却笑了起来，缓缓说：“心空。”

“……”高振宁被姜承録突如其来的土味情话尬住了。

“TheShy，你变了。”

他有点痛心疾首地说。

姜承録立马变了脸色，较真地问：“我哪里变了？”

高振宁憋着笑说：“变得比以前还要可爱。”

“……”这次换姜承録尬住了。

“上车！”

姜承録命令高振宁迅速上车，两人把安全带一系，都对刚才那番肉麻的对话避而不提。

“先吃饭，吃完饭去看电影吧。”

听从姜承録的安排，两人先去餐厅吃了饭，这次姜承録倒是开始讲情调了，拉着高振宁去了一家看上去很有档次的餐厅，服务员领着他们去到窗边的某个位置，高振宁发现姜承録居然还提前订了座位。

“今天就不喝酒了。”想起昨晚喝醉后自己抱着高振宁说了许多奇怪的话，姜承録还有点不好意思。

高振宁好喜欢看他带着一点羞涩笑起来的样子，对他来说，姜承録可以是那个永远昂着头的高贵天神，但也可以是一张完全卸下防备的白纸。

饭后高振宁抢着要付钱，却被姜承録给拦住了。

“宁是不是，”姜承録直勾勾地瞧着高振宁，停顿了一下，面无表情地说，“瞧不起我？”

高振宁想，谁瞧不起谁啊，但嘴上还是要实诚地说：“怎么会？”

姜承録这才笑起来，转头对服务员说：“记到我的账上就好。”

“......”

高振宁想，感情自己这是真交了个霸道总裁男朋友。两人坐上车，他干脆放弃了挣扎，直接等着姜承録支配自己接下来的时间。姜承録对他的反应很是满意，发动车子前往下一个目的地。

车子停下来的时候高振宁才意识到不对劲。

“不是去看电影吗？”

“是啊，”姜承録点点头，扬了扬手中的票，“汽车影院。”

高振宁环视四周，发现四周停了许多像他们一样的车辆，车里坐着的几乎全是男女情侣，电影还没有放映。

狭小闭塞的车厢里就只有他和姜承録两个人，他甚至可以清晰地听到姜承録的呼吸声。空气中弥漫着淡淡的橘子香气，他仔细分辨了一下，发现姜承録居然还特意换了别款香水。

暧昧的独处时间，明明是促进二人关系发展的绝佳环境，高振宁脑海里却不受控制地想到了一些不合时宜的事情，原本兴奋着的神经迅速冷静了下来。

“你以前和别人来过这里吗？”他问。

姜承録脸上挂着还淡淡的笑意，他似乎没料想过高振宁会这么问，愣了好一会儿才说：“没有。”

嘴角委屈地垂下来，姜承録的右手不自觉去抓方向盘：“这是第一次来，和宁一起。”

高振宁立马去握姜承録的手：“你别误会...我只是...”说到这里他有点结巴，也不敢看姜承録的眼睛，声音听上去很没底气，“我只是恨自己不争气，错过了太多你的时间。”

姜承録反握住高振宁的手，安慰似的捏了捏他的手指，温柔地说：“看电影吧？要开始了。”

高振宁抬起头来盯着面前的屏幕，手指悄悄和姜承録十指相扣。

他好想就这样牵着姜承録的手，过完一辈子。

14

电影放映结束后姜承録送高振宁回了家。

他们看的是部泛善可陈的爱情片，没什么惊险刺激的情节，他们对这类电影的反应程度又出奇一致，看到最后两人都差点睡着了。

“你不上来坐坐吗？”

高振宁半个身子都迈出车外了，还是没听见姜承録的动静，他实在忍不住，又坐了回去，关上车门，试探地问姜承録。

姜承録难得没有露出黏人的表情，而是一脸正经地说：“你明天不是还要上班？”

“我怕你起不来。”

高振宁心里有点不服气地想，姜承録，你这也太小瞧我了，但他嘴上可是什么都不敢表露，还要点点头说，“也是。”

姜承録好像看出了高振宁的失落来，眯起眼睛笑了，趁他不注意的时候突然凑过来，亲了一下他的嘴唇。

“晚安，明天见。”

“晚...晚安。”

高振宁就跟被人勾了魂似的，也支支吾吾回了句晚安，然后便打开车门飞快落荒而逃。

第二天姜承録不出意外又准时出现在了他家楼下，安静地坐在驾驶位上，等他一起上班。

“早知道我也考一个驾照好了。”

高振宁似乎觉得自己每天都让姜承録早早开车在楼下等的行为特别不好，心里有点不平衡。

“宁有没有驾照都无所谓的，我有就好了。”

姜承録满不在乎地说。言下之意，他并不介意每天都要绕远路载高振宁上班，反倒还觉得乐在其中。

高振宁轻轻叹了口气，望着窗外没再说话，准确的说，就算他现在真的有这个心思，也抽不出空闲的时间去实现这些杂七杂八的想法，刚接手的新工作以及急需融入的新环境就已经够他忙得了。

他进了营销专组，这种部门向来最看重业绩，如果无法拿出实绩来，做不到在同批来的新人中脱颖而出，那么最后等着他的，肯定就只有被辞退。

“宁对新工作适应得怎么样？”等红绿灯的空隙无聊，姜承録主动问他。

高振宁似乎不愿对姜承録讲太多自己的压力，只说：“挺好的，办公室的人也都不错。”

姜承録听到他这么讲，便也放心了，没再多操心别的，只说：“中午可以一起吃饭吗？”

高振宁想了想负责带自己的那个严厉上司，面露难色：“可能...还是要跟同事们一起，不知道为什么我们这个组长特别喜欢聚餐。”

姜承録点了点头表示理解，非但没有表示不满，还反过来安慰高振宁：“韩国的职场文化是这样的。”

“那你呢？”高振宁对姜承録还是有点歉意，但又忍不住好奇姜承録一个人的话打算如何解决午饭。

他...其实如果要不是因为高振宁，中午姜承録很有可能已经不在公司待着了，那个时候他有可能在朋友的店里和朋友待着，但他敏锐地察觉到，高振宁可能很不想听到这些内容，便对他说：“我也可以和我办公室的人一起吃。”

“宁不用担心我。”说完还冲高振宁人畜无害地笑了下。

知道姜承録有人一起陪着吃饭后，高振宁便也不再瞎操心，再怎么说姜承録也是个土生土长的韩国人，这公司又是他自家的地盘，横着走肯定没问题。

车子驶进停车场，还没停稳高振宁就进入了戒备状态，姜承録扫了一眼精神紧绷的他，心下很是无奈，但还是不得不配合高振宁，做起表面功夫。

两人虽然从同一辆车上走下来，看上去却像两个完全无关的陌生人，要是有人路过看到姜承録的脸色，说不定会以为他是早晨起来买了一百张彩票，却一张都没有中。

“你干嘛这么小心翼翼的？”

等电梯的时候姜承録实在忍不住问。

高振宁实话实说：“这不是怕别人看到咱俩走得太近，你被人说闲话吗？这公司上上下下这么多人，我感觉没几个人不认识你。”

“好吧。”姜承録嘴上干巴巴地回答，心里却在想，他其实根本不在意别人的眼光和看法，不过反过来是因为保护高振宁的话，他倒愿意配合得像一点。

毕竟人言可畏，高振宁又刚初来乍到，他们两个小心一点，总不为过。

这样的日子就这么重复了一段时间，高振宁逐渐适应了新的职场环境，手头工作处理得越来越得心应手，人际关系也逐渐如鱼得水。和姜承録的关系进入了稳步的发展中，两个人隐藏得也很好，虽然每天一起出入公司，却没怎被人传过闲话。

姜承録在跟他确定关系之后整个人都乖巧消停了许多，没跟他在一起的时候高振宁还总见他发社交动态，更新自己和各种各样的朋友一起玩的照片，可两人成为情侣的时间里，姜承録却似乎把自己的所有时间都拿出来给了他，高振宁都没怎么见他去找过朋友，当然也没怎么听到他提起那些朋友。

直到某天晚上，两人一起去超市买了好多食材，在他的小窝里准备一起下厨做晚饭的时候，他不小心瞥见了姜承録亮起的手机屏幕。

而那时候的姜承録才刚刚下楼去便利店买饮料去了，只带了钱包，把手机拉在了家里的桌子上。

高振宁发誓，他是真的没有要故意看姜承録的手机的。

但那几个字，那串刺眼的信息就这么硬生生插进了他的心里。

他看到有个人给姜承録发，东槿啊，最近忙什么去了，哥真的好想你。

高振宁想，首尔的冬天怎么还没有过去啊，他好像又一次，又一次掉进了冰窖里。

——上篇完·于无声处


End file.
